the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, I changed things up by having three challenges, one with running, another with climbing and the last one where they had to embarrass themselves! Zoey won invincibility and Scott tried to form an alliance with Lightning and Max to eliminate Scarlett, but it was Scott who was voted out instead! We're down to 8 contestants, what will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside of the cabins, the heroes were sitting down as the villains were arguing in front of them. Sky: "I still can't believe we got away with that!" Shawn: "Yeah, but it's still 4 versus 4!" Zoey: "Not really. Just look at them!" Scarlett: "I knew it! I knew you buffoons would try to do something drastically!" Max: "How dare you call me a buffoon!" Jo: "You deserve it pipsqueak!" Lightning: "Ah whatever, you can't do anything about it, so ha!" Then Scarlett kicked Lightning on the knees and punched Max on the stomach. Jo: "Uh Scarlett..." Scarlett: "What? I'm not just a smart girl. I'm so much more than that!" Jo: "Uh...." Scarlett: "Why?" (glares) "Do you have a problem with that?" Jo: (meekly) "No!" Jo: (Confessional) "I think I'm a bit scared of Scarlett now!" Scarlett: "Now if we're going to the finals, we agree on my terms, got it?" Jo, Lightning and Max nodded. Scarlett: (smirks) "Good. Now if we're going to eliminate the heroes, we have to get rid of the strongest." Max: "Who's that?" Scarlett smirks as she remained slient. -- Meanwhile Zoey and Sky are chatting. Sky: "So Zoey, tell me. What was it like back at your home?" Zoey sighs sadly. Zoey: "Well, it's not easy..." Sky: "It isn't?" Zoey: "No, I live in a small town where everyone goes to indie theaters, and wear horn-rimmed glasses. Every Saturday night, the jocks drive up and down Main Street cheering for the football team." Sky: "Oh wow!" Zoey: "I wanted to be on Total Drama to make friends, and I've done that, now I want to win, fair and square though!" Sky: "Oh yeah, so do I!" Then Shawn and Cameron walked by. Shawn: "Hey guys!" Sky: "Hey what's up?" Then Cameron looked up. Cameron: "I think I see a bird!" Sky: (chuckles) "Your so funny Cam!" Cameron: (blushed) "Oh well thanks." Sky: "No problem." Sky: (confessional) "Okay. I will admit, I'm starting to have a liking to Cameron. Unlike Dave, he respects my space, he's very funny, smart and charming and he's good at what he's doing. Plus he does put others before himself. Well, I do wonder if he likes me back?" Shawn: "Well, since we're here. We do need to think of who we need to vote out." Cameron: "I'd say Lightning! He's the biggest immunity threat, and he can break me in half like a twig!" Then Sky put her arm around Cameron. Sky: "Ah, don't worry about it buddy! You're under our complete protection!" Cameron: (blushes) "Uh...heh, thanks!" Cameron: (Confessional) "It's weird. Everyone is in a relationship but me! I haven't even been kissed by a girl!" (gasps) "Why did I just say that out loud?" Shawn: "What if we go to a tiebreaker? Lightning is as tough as nails!" Cameron: "If that's the case..." (smirks) "Well it's been real!" Then Sky laughed loudly. Sky: "You're so hilarious." Cameron smiled. Chris: (voice) "Attention campers. If you're up, it's time for the next challenge so get ready and pray you guys survive." Chris chuckled as the others rolled their eyes. -- Then everyone meet up with Chris. Chris: "Glad everyone is here and wow, final eight already. This is interesting." Sky: (cross her arms) "So, what's the challenge this time?" Chris: "It'll be an easy challenge, if you have any amount of strength. I'm looking at you, Max and Cameron!" Cameron/Max: "Hey!" Then Chef walked by with a few costumes. Chris: "Today, you will be tested on your brute strength! You'll all be fighting in four pairs. Then after four players remain, there will be two pairs, then after that, the final pair will battle for invincibility. Everyone happy with that?" Cameron: "That was a lot of pairs in that monologue!" Chris: "Indeed. The first battle will be Lightning and Jo, followed by Scarlett and Zoey, then it'll be Shawn and Sky and finally it'll be the two shrimps!" Cameron/Max: "Hey!" Chris: "Oh, and you'll have to wear some embarrassing costumes!" (chuckles) The others groaned. Scarlett: (confessional) "Wrestling? Well this will be tough, since I'm not much of a fighter. Maybe with a little work I can make it to the top." Chef hands the campers the costumes and they look at them. Shawn: "How old are they?" Chris: "Well, they are from the 90s. Now it's up to you to fit them on and be ready for the big match." (chuckled) Then they went to changing rooms to fix the costumes. Sky looks at her costume as it's a purple leotard with a golden belt and white boots and wristbands. Jo: (smirks) "You look like a fool!" Sky rolled her eyes. Jo: "Purple isn't your color!" Sky rolled her eyes again. Jo: "Hey, remember Dave? You know that guy who liked you, and you liked him, and then it turned out you were two-timing him?" Sky: "I would never do that!" Jo: "I don't know, that's really going to repel all the guys from you!" (chuckles) "Good luck trying to get a date in your lifetime!" Zoey: "Hey! Leave Sky alone Jo!" Jo: "Whatever." Jo left as she works on her costume which is a brown jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. Zoey is wearing a red shirt with white shorts with green boots and fingerless gloves. Zoey: "Don't listen to Jo. You're done with Dave and Keith. I'm sure you'll find someone." Sky: "Thanks Zoey. You do have a great costume." Zoey: "Thanks as yours." Sky: "Well, now I have to get it on." Zoey: "Let me help you." Sky smiled as she quickly changed into her wrestling gear and she look at herself in the mirror. Zoey: "You look amazing. I'm sure you'll win." Sky: "If I don't win, I hope you do!" Scarlett glared at the two. Scarlett: (Confessional) (pretending to vomit) "All this friendship talk, it makes me sick! I gotta split up those two, then I'll take care of the bigger threats like Shawn, Lightning and Jo! As for Max...he's...well I'm not going to use that type of language on a reality show but let's just say, he is a big pile of blank!" -- With the guys, they were also getting ready. Shawn: "You think I'm good?" Cameron: "It's fine!" Shawn: "I hope so, Jasmine's probably watching this right now!" Cameron: "I'm sure she will." Lightning walk up to them, wearing black pants, wristbands and boots. Lightning: (smug) "Don't get lucky losers. You don't stand a chance against the Lightning." Shawn: "We'll see about that." Then Max arrived wearing a blue costume with black boots. Max: "I'm ready and ready for more evil!" Shawn: (rolled his eyes) "Yeah, good luck with that dude." Then Cameron got on a red outfit with yellow gloves and boots and wears a white helmet. Cameron: "Okay then." Then the others got out and in their wrestling costumes. Cameron noticed Sky and blushed at the sight of her, looking attractive in that gear. Cameron: (confessional) "Wow, I never knew Sky looks.... like a strong woman. Well she is but the way she looks..." (sighs dreamily, then his nose starts bleeding) "Eeep." (holds a tissue on his nose) "Is that how guys react when they saw pretty girls?" Cameron leaned over to Shawn. Cameron: (whispering) "Hey, do you think Sky looks good?" Shawn: (whispering) "I don't know, I guess, I mean I have to watch what I say, Jasmine, remember?" Cameron: "Yeah...but do you think she looks good?" Shawn: "Are you okay buddy? You seem distracted!" Cameron: "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shawn: (Confessional) "I rest my case. It's as if Cam hasn't seen a girl before. I wonder if he....nah!!! I'm probably just thinking too much! If I win, I'll use the money for a new bunker for me and Jasmine...and maybe the rest of our friends, if she wants to!" Chris: "Okay campers, first match shall be Lightning versus Jo! Fight!" (chuckles) "It's like a video game!" Cameron: "Heh, Sam would do well in this. Get it?" Then Sky laughed. Scarlett: "I don't get it!" Jo and Lightning circle each other, ready to fight. Jo: "You're going down Brightning!" Lightning: "I don't think so Jo. The Lightning never loses." Then they grab each other and struggled, but Jo toss Lightning aside to the beam and he bounce back but Jo whack him with her arm. Lightning: "Not cool!" Jo: "Heh, it is kicking your butt." Then Jo elbowed Lightning in the belly. Lightning: "Ow! How dare you?" Then Lightning threw Jo out of the ring. Chris: "Lightning wins the first round!" Then Lightning jumped up and down, celeb his victory. Lightning: "YEAH!!!! I'M NUMBER ONE!!! NO CHILD CAN BEAT THE LIGHTNING!" Chris: "Geez, calm down, you won a wrestling match, not the Gemmie awards!" Lightning: "Whatever you prick!" Chris: "Okay, next round is Scarlett and Zoey! The two redheads that could be sisters for all we know!" (chuckles) Chef: "They aren't sisters!" Chris: "Whatever." Scarlett and Zoey face each other. Scarlett: "Ready to give up?" Zoey: "Nope, but I can still win this game." Zoey ran at Scarlett, but the brainiac girl dodged Zoey's tackle. Zoey: "What?" Then Zoey ran at Scarlett again, but Scarlett trips her onto the beams. Zoey: "Hey!" Scarlett: (smirks) "You'll have to try harder." Zoey: "That I will." Then Zoey and Scarlett got into a power struggle. Scarlett: "Just give up! You can't win!" Zoey: "I can win, I could totally win!" Scarlett: "Yeah...no. I've done the data, your chances of winning has completely diminished over these past days!" Then Zoey punched Scarlett on the jaw. Scarlett: "You punch like a girl!" Zoey: "I am a girl!" Then Scarlett tackled Zoey to the ground. Chef: "1, 2, 3! Your out!" Chris: "Okay, next round is Shawn and Sky! The smaller stronger powerhouses!" Then Shawn and Sky face each other. Shawn: "Good luck Sky." Sky: "You too." Then Shawn ran at Sky but she flip over him, as Shawn hits the beam as he bounce back, hitting Sky. Sky: "Ow!" Sky then recovered and tackle Shawn and during a struggle, Shawn spin Sky around and to the ground, as Shawn elbow Sky in the belly, stunning her and then pinning her by holding her body and leg. Chef: "1, 2, 3! Your out!" Chris: "Okay, next round is Cameron and Max! The two small kids!" Cameron/Max: "Hey!" Max: (Confessional) "Okay, one more person makes fun of me, and I'm going to blast them to another dimension!" Then Cameron and Max face each other. Cameron: "Good luck!" Max: "Take that back you fiend!" Cameron: "What?" Then Max punched Cameron in the stomach several times then in the jaw. Chris: "Ooh, who would've thought that the little guy would pack a big punch?" (chuckles) Then Max preformed a body slam on Cameron, pinning him down. Cameron: "Uncle! Uncle!" Chris: "Looks like Cameron is out!" Max: "Yes! Thanks to evil training!" Cameron sighed as he left the ring and Sky feels concern for him, as she walk to him. Sky: "I'm sorry you lost Cameron." Cameron: "I thought I could do it. Maybe I'm not strong enough..." Sky: "Well, maybe I can help you Cam." Cameron: "Really?" Sky: "Of course, it's what friends do for each other. Besides, since we're out, now is a good chance." Cameron: (blushes) "Oh heh, thanks!" Then Zoey noticed that Sky and Cameron were walking out of the building together. Zoey: (Confessional) "Is there something going on that I have no clue on? Hmm, maybe Sky and Cameron....nah!!! I'm probably just over thinking this!" -- Outside, Sky and Cameron were at the forest. Sky: "Okay, if you want to get stronger, your going to have to train, and train hard!" Cameron: "Right!" Sky: "The first lesson is working on your arm and leg strength, as we start with jogging. Follow my lead and you can ran as fast as me." Sky and Cameron starts jogging as the bubble boy is sweating. Sky: "Don't give up Cam. You're doing well." Cameron: "I won't Sky." The two are jogging in the forest as Cameron feels his muscles getting stronger. -- Back with the others, Lightning and Scarlett face each other. Lightning: 'You will fail and it will burn!!!" Scarlett: "What?" Lightning: (chuckles) "I don't know, I'm just talking goo!" Then Scarlett punched Lightning in the belly. Lightning: "Ow!" Then Lightning body-slammed Scarlett to the ground. Lightning: "Ha-ha, you really stink at wrestling!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Okay, that's it. No more Mrs. Quiet Girl!" Then Scarlett pinch Lightning on the nipples and she twisted them, making Lightning screamed loudly. Lightning: "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Chris: "Ohhhh, that's gonna hurt." Lightning: "The Lightning's pecs!" Then Scarlett pins Lightning to the ground. Chef: "1, 2, 3, You're out!" Chris: "Scarlett moves on! Next up is Shawn vs Max!" -- Back with Sky and Cameron, they're doing pull-ups on a tree branch. Sky: "Come on Cameron, don't quit now." Cameron: "I..." (pull up) "Won't!" Sky: "That's the spirit!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I haven't done anything physical in my life since I've left my bubble. Maybe I should do this more often!" Cameron: "Hey, uh, how are you doing at your academics?" Sky: "Uh, not so well. I think my Olympic training gets in the way of school sometimes, why do you ask?" Cameron: "I was thinking, since your helping me getting stronger, I could help you getting smarter, not that you're dumb or anything!" Sky: (blushes) "Oh, heh! Sure, I'd love that!" Cameron: "You know, I don't think I told you this, but I think you didn't deserve to be treated horribly by Dave!" Sky: "Oh, well thanks." Cameron: "Well, I'm saying that you deserve someone better. A certain guy who likes you for who you are, not for your looks and stuff. Plus, you did make a mistake, it doesn't mean it's awful. We all make mistakes, that's what make us human. Even failure can lead to success in life." Sky: (blushed) "Wow, that's the sweetest thing you've said to me." Cameron: "Well, I am an honest guy." Sky: (smiled) "You sure are and I do like that." (winks at him) Cameron: (blushed) "So, what's the next lesson?" Sky: "Well, our next one is self defense. Try blocking my blows, counter attack, pinning me down and you will pass. Think you're up for it?" Cameron is unsure but is determined. Cameron: "I guess!" Sky: "Okay, try to punch me down!" Cameron tried to punch Sky, but only managed to freeze up. Then he fainted. Sky: "Are you okay?" Cameron: "Well, it's just.... I don't want to hurt you...." Sky: "I know it's hard but remember, if you want to win, you can't hold back." Cameron: "But you're a nice person." Sky: (smiled) "Maybe pretend that I'm Jo or Lightning." (acting) "You're going to get it pencil-brain!" Cameron: "Okay then, that'll make it easier." Then Cameron punch Sky but she is blocking his blows. -- Back with Shawn and Max, they're both struggling as Shawn gain the upper hand. Max: "Unhand me, you imbecile!" Shawn: "Nope!" Then Shawn threw Max to the ground. Chef: "1, 2, 3! Your out!" Chris: "Okay, the final match will be Scarlett and Shawn! You two have an hour to prepare! The rest of you can leave, goodbye, Adieu. Aufwiedersehen. Gesundheit. Farewell!" Then the rest of them walked out of the building. Lightning: "Well this was a bust! The Lightning shouldn't lose to that brainy girl." Jo: (smirks) "But you did." Lightning: "Shut up!" Then Zoey left the villains to find Sky and Cameron. Zoey: (to herself) "I wonder how Cam and Sky are doing?" -- Back with them, Cameron is now blocking Sky's punches. Sky: (acting) "Come on, pipsqueak! You'll have to do better than that!" Then Sky threw another punch, but Cameron caught it with his hand surprising Sky. Cameron: (smirks) "You were saying?" Then Cameron punched Sky in the belly, forced her arm behind her back and pinned her down. Sky tried her other arm but Cameron caught it too. Sky: "See? Your getting better at this!" Cameron: "Yeah!" Sky: "Okay, now I think we should take a break! It's not beneficial to do too much too fast!" Cameron: "Yeah! How's about I help you now?" Sky: "Sure!" Then they both sat on a log. Sky: "Okay, so what are we going to do first?" Cameron: "Well, what's the hardest subject for you?" Sky: "History!" Cameron: "Then I guess we'll work on history!" Then Cameron took out a journal. Then Zoey walked by. Zoey: "Hey guys." Cameron: "Oh, hey Zoey." Zoey: "What are you two doing?" Sky: "Well, I taught Cameron to stay fit, now he's helping me to learn." Zoey: "Awww, that's so sweet. Looks like you two would make a cute couple." Cameron and Sky blushed when Zoey said that. Cameron/Sky: "Oh no, we're not.... I mean.... well, this is embarrassing...." They look at each other, still in their wrestling costumes and at each other's hair and smiled. Sky: (shy) "So... what's the first lesson Cameron." Cameron: "Huh? Oh right.... Ahem..." (shows Sky the journal) "It's about the discovery of Peanut Butter and about Black History Month." Sky: "Okay!" Cameron: "Now, most people think that peanut butter was discovered by George Washington Carver, a person who was born as a slave, but that's a common misconception. Peanut butter dates back to the Aztecs and the Incas." Sky: "Wow!" Then Zoey walked away. Cameron: "Fellow Canadian Marcellus Gilmore Edson of Montreal, Quebec was the first to patent peanut butter, in 1884. His cooled product had "a consistency like that of butter, lard, or ointment" according to his patent application. He included the mixing of sugar into the paste so as to harden its consistency. Well now we know why peanut butter is so hard to put in a jar, am I right?" Sky: "Yes, you are." Cameron smiled. Zoey: (confessional) "I'm glad Cam and Sky are getting along. Maybe Cam is the one for Sky, since her relationships with Dave and Keith didn't work out, and both ended badly. Hmm, I wonder how Shawn is going?" -- Back in the building, Shawn and Scarlett are in the ring. Chris: "This is it! The final round Chef! Shawn VS Scarlett! Who will win?" Then the bell rings and they start fighting. Scarlett: "Good luck, zombie boy! You're going to need it since none of your friends are here to support you!" Then Shawn looked around and didn't see anyone. Shawn: "Well, neither are your friends!" Scarlett: "Okay, one, your grammar needs work, and two, I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!!!" Shawn: "What?" Then Scarlett punched Shawn in the face. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Friends are for the weak! Back at my school, I'm the quiet one!" Shawn recovered from the blow and dodged Scarlett's stomp. Shawn: "Whoa!" Shawn: (confessional) "When did Scarlett start fighting like that? Either she's juiced up or maybe she's a mad woman!" Then Scarlett tackled Shawn and they get into a struggle. Scarlett: "Give it up boy! You can't win this game!" Shawn: (grunting) "Never!" Then Shawn punched Scarlett in the belly, stunning her and he toss her out of the ring. Chris: "Whoo-hoo! What a match! Shawn wins!!!" Shawn: "Yeah!!!" Scarlett growled as she got up. -- Back with Cameron and Sky, the genius boy finished his lesson to the Olympian girl. Cameron: "....And that's why there's nine planets in the solar system." Sky: "Didn't they just sat that Pluto isn't a planet anymore?" Cameron: "Oh yeah! Well, nobody's perfect!" Sky: "No, nobody is! Not you, not me, not anyone!" Cameron: (blushes) "Yeah...uh Sky, I wanna tell you something!" Sky: "What is it Cam?" Then Shawn ran up towards them. Shawn: "Hey! Guys! You weren't there! I just won invincibility for...the third time I think!" Cameron: "Really? That's great!" Sky: "Good for you Shawn." Shawn: "Yeah. So, wait. What are you two doing?" Cameron: "Oh.... well I am teaching Sky some history lessons." Sky: "Yeah, and I am teaching Cam to defend himself and be stronger." Then Cameron holds Sky's hand, as she gasped and she look at Cameron. Cameron: "Was I bothering you?" Sky: "No.... not at all..." Shawn is surprised. Shawn: (confessional) "Whoa. Sky and Cameron are.... having a connection?!" Then Cameron starts to speak. Cameron: "Sky, I..." Then Cameron fainted. Sky: "Cam, are you okay?" Cameron: "I..." Then Cameron froze up. Then Sky waved at him. Sky: "Cam? Are you okay?" Shawn: (Confessional) "Yeah, that what happens to guys when they try to tell the girl they like them. Poor guy!" Sky snaps her fingers in front of Cameron, waking him up. Cameron: (gasps) "SKY! I LOVE YOU!!!" Sky and Shawn gasped as did Cameron himself and he covered his mouth. Cameron: "Was it too loud." Sky chuckled as she hold Cameron's hands. Sky: "It was... and I love you too." Cameron: "Wow.... that's amazing." Sky: "And you're right. I do deserve someone better than Dave and Keith, and luckily, I have been looking at the one, the entire time..." Cameron: "Wow, I am honored." Sky smiled as she held Cameron's face and kissed him on the lips, surprising Cameron but he closed his eyes and likes it. Shawn wipes a tear from his face and Zoey watched from behind a tree, happy for Cameron and Sky. Zoey: (confessional) "Awwww, I am so happy for Cam and Sky right now. You know maybe after the show, I'm thinking of inviting the two for a double date with Mike. Well, as long as Mike can keep his personalities on their best behavior. Love you Mikey." (winks) "Call me." Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, there's some smooching going along!" Scarlett: "Oh really?" Jo: "I know right? There's too many couples here!" Scarlett: "That's like 5 or 6 couples I have to break up. Who's the newest one?" Jo: "I don't know, and I don't care!" Interested, Scarlett went into the woods and behind the bush, sees Cameron and Sky kissing and they're done. Cameron: "Wow.... That was.... So, this is what love feels like." Sky: (chuckled) "Yeah." Cameron: (confessional) "It's like kissing some meat, but it tastes sweet and smells nice." Cameron: "But, what about Keith?" Sky: "I've called him, and told him it's over between us. But at least I'll give love another shot." Cameron and Sky then hugged, while Scarlett glares at them. Scarlett: (confessional) "So, the bubble boy and Sky are an item huh? Well, I know who to vote off. That will shatter Cameron's heart." (laughs evilly) Then Scarlett reunites with the villains. Scarlett: "We have a problem." Max: "Which is?" Scarlett: "I do have a plan and it involves some sabotage." Max: "What's sabotage?" Then Scarlett slapped Max on the face. Max: "Ow!" Scarlett: "Listen you freaking idiot, your going to do what I say, and if you don't, I'll get some thugs, go to your house, and kill you!" Jo: "Whoa!" Lightning: "Oh my head!" Jo: "Geez Scarlett, that was...dark!" Then Scarlett slapped Jo. Scarlett: "Listen butch, Cameron and Sky are an item!" Jo: "Okay, you are insane!" Scarlett: "No I'm not! Those two were kissing!" Lightning: (smirks) "Dave's going to love that!" Scarlett: "Here what we'll do..." Scarlett whispers her plan to the others. -- Later tonight as everyone is back in their normal attire, Chris brought the marshmallows. Chris: "You have cast your votes, and it was a surprising one. Not as surprising as Cameron and Sky, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, but is surprising." Cameron and Sky blushed. Chris: "Now, the campers who are safe are Zoey, Jo, Shawn, Scarlett, Max and..... Cameron." That leaves Lightning and Sky left. Chris: "And what a surprise, it's another tie, as both Sky and Lightning has four votes." Sky and Lightning glare at each other. Chris: "Okay, that makes 3 ties so far!" (to Chef) "You'd better come up with another tiebreaker just in case!" Chef: "Ugh, I'll see what I can do!" Lightning: "So what's the challenge brother? Is it a rap battle? Hey, Joey yo, rap with my brother!" Jo: "Your an idiot!" Chris: "No, there is no rapping, but you'll have to choose a partner..." Sky: "Cameron!" Lightning: "I'll see your weak nerd, and raise you an evil gnome!" Max: "Hey!" Chris: "Okay, the tiebreaker challenge will be swim all the way to Boney Island, without anything but yourselves! And the waters will be infested with sharks and jellyfish!" Cameron gulped. Sky: (to Cameron) "We can do this! Together..." Cameron: (nods his head) "Right." Chris: "Whoever gets to Boney Island can stay, loser gets shot from the Cannon." Then the racers changed into their swimsuits, as Cameron checks Sky out. Cameron: "Wow... You look lovely." Sky: "Thanks, and remember what I thought you." Cameron: "Got it." Then Lightning and Max got ready as Max hold a robo bug that Scarlett made. Max: "This bug will surely bite them." Lightning: "Yep, it will. He he he..." Max hid the bug as Chris arrived. Chris: "Ready, set, and go!" Then Cameron and Sky start swimming as Lightning is swimming with Max riding him. Max: "Swim faster minion!" Lightning: "The Lightning is no minion but he is a swimming champion! Sha-charge!" Sky took a deep breath and dive underwater as she held Cameron, who is also holding his breath. Cameron: (Confessional) "I've never swam. Try and guess why." (sighs) "I really need to get into shape after the show is over!" Lightning: "Okay little guy, throw that bug at them!" Max:; (growls) "I am not little!!!" Then the robo bug landed on Max's face. Max: "Aaaahhhh!!!! Get it off me!!!" Sky: (chuckles) "Next time, how about you play fair?" Lightning: "Oh yeah? Well how about next time you stop being such a...skunk bag?" Then everyone gasped. Lightning: (Confessional) (smirks) "Oh yes! I went there!" Sky got angry at Lightning, unknowing to her a jellyfish is under her and spots her. Sky: "Don't EVER call me that! I'm tired of your insults you big JERK!!!" Then the jellyfish stings Sky in the leg as she screamed in pain. Cameron: (gasps) "SKY!!!" Sky then sink down into the water, as Lightning and Max swim by, laughing. Lightning: "Sha-bye bye!" Cameron than took a deep breath and swim after Sky. He is struggling to swim, but he remember what Sky taught him and swim faster as he grabs Sky's hand and swam to the surface.